Tylko nie potnij się nożem!
Vince: Witam was w kolejnym odcinku! Ostatnio nasze drużyny odegrały wspaniałe scenki! Innym poszło gorzej innym lepiej... Ostatecznie drużyna B.E.T.H wygrała! Do pojedynku o 2 miejsce stanął Junio oraz Effy i jak się okazało Effy go wygrała, przez co drużyna Vodka musiała udać się na eliminację.. Ironia nie? Najgorsi na występie w pojedynku nie odesłali kogoś do domu. No cóż też stracili zawodnika.. Na eliminacji odpadła Luna! Tak.. dwie osoby jednego dnia bo jeszcze nam Natasza odeszła. A co czeka nas dzisiaj? No cóż dowiemy sie w dzisiejszym odcinku Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Zadanie odbędzie się dnia 10 września około 18:00. Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć czy będzie monitorowane czy też nie.. lecz jego data jest pewna. Pokój B.E.T.H O godzinie 6:00 wstał Boris. Wszysy uczestnicy jeszcze mocno spali, gdy on zaczął się przebierać. Był tak chciy, że nikogo by nie obudził. Od razu po ubraniu się zaczął robić pompki. Boris: Czas poprawić sobie kondycję. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: Czeka mnie dzisiaj okropny dzień. Praktycznie tutaj są wszyscy moi worgowie, ale na pewno ich pokonam! Hildegarde bawiła się nożem. Hildegarde: O nie! Hildegarde pociąć się z nóż. ;( Zaczeła machać krwawiącą ręką przed nosem Staszka. Stasiek czująć dziwne ruchy powietrza obudził się. Szybko odgarnął niebieskie włosy i zobaczył zakrwawioną Hildegarde. Stasiek: 'Jezus Maria! ''Szybko sięgnął po apteczkę umiejscowioną w rogu pokoju. Opatrzył Hildzię, która objęła go ze wdzięczności. 'Stasiek: '''No, wszystko OK. Z ciekawości, gdzie Victoria? ''Hildzia spojrzała na Stasia zszokowana. '''Hildegarde: A co to Victoria? Czy to być kolejna twoja kochanka? >:( Pokój Chlebkowych Jamników Ebony z całego pokoju Chlebkowych Jamników obudziła się jako pierwsza ,bo były tam tylko 2 osoby (xD) (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Hildegarde nie powinna wybierać tego głupiego Boris`a tylko mnie ,a tak jak już o nim gadam to powiem wam ,że jak pocałowałam go w policzek to myślałam ,że od razu tam zwymiotuje ! Ta głupia Hildzia jeszcze nie wie z kim zadziera ! >:( Pokój Vodka Squad ''Jako pierwsza z drużyny obudziła się Maddie. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, poczym wyszła po cichu na korytarz, aby znów zrobić Vince'owi psikusa <3. Spotkała jednak na drodze Henry'ego. '''Maddie: '''Henry? What you tu robisz? ._. '''Henry: Szykuję niespodziankę na Boris'a. Maddie: '''Eee... Ja też, tak jakby szykuję niespodziankę, tylko że nie dla Borisa... '''Henry: W sumie mam dużo czasu,pomóc ci? Maddie: Sama sobie poradzę, ale możesz mi towarzyszyć, zawsze jakiś ubaw jest :3 Henry: Taaak. <3 I poszedł za nią. Luciana obudziła się. xD Luciana: Ummm, zrobię mu niespodziankę. <3 Wstała ze swojego łóżka i położyła się na łóżeczku Luczki. Oczywiście, obok niego. :3 Luciana: Tak lepiej. <3 Wtuliła się w niego, próbując zasnąć jeszcze raz. Apartament Prowadzącego Henry i Maddie znaleźli się w pokoju prowadzącego, znowu trzeba było się włamywać. '' '''Maddie: '''Dobra, tylko musisz być cicho, bo się obudzi. Zrobimy mu jakiś kawał, masz jakiś pomysł? ''Henry się chwilę zastanowił.. Po chwili narysował mu ch*ja na czole,narysował markerem okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Ściągnął mu koszulkę i pastą do zębów narysował gołe cycki na jego sutkach. XDDD Żelem do włosów zrobił mu irokeza. Wziął pustą puszkę po piwie która była obok drzwi i położył mu przy ręku. Napisał na kartce " ALE ŻUL! XD" , przyłożył przy Vince'cie i zrobił zdjęcie. Victoria, która przechodziła obok, usłyszała dziwne odgłosy dobiegające zza drzwi. Z ciekawości zajrzała do apartamentu. Victoria: Co wy... Uuu, nieźle. ;) Maddie: '''Ani słowa, bo powiem że tu byłaś <3 A Henry będzie mnie krył..! '''Henry: Właśnie! <3 A.. Chcesz się przyłączyć? <3 Victoria: Spokojnie, to była pochwała. Pewnie, że chcę się przyłączyć! :D Henry: Pokaż co potrafisz. :D Maddie: 'Narysujmy mu jakieś arcydzieło na lustrze, będą z nas dumni i przyjadą do nas słynni producenci, którzy będą chcieli abyśmy dla nich pracowali <3 ''Wprawdze na lustrze były same gryzmoły typu: Twoja stara to gej, Heheszki <3, WTF?, Nyan nyan nyan nyan, Borisowi śmierdzą giry ;_;, Kibel. W większości namalowane były penisy, bazgroły i inne zboczeństwa xD Vicusia zgoliła prowadzącemu jedną brew a potem wysmarowała mu twarz pastą do butów. '''Victoria: Vince mudżyn :3 Wiem, że słabe ale nie chciało mi się wymyślać czegoś lepszego. ;_; Henry: Niee, jest okej. :D Henry poszedł i przybiegł z rushową farbą, do malowania ścian(nie pytajcie skąd...) i do włosów(z walizek Henry'ego.) Zaczął malować go farbą i pokolorował mu włosy na rushowo. Henry: 'Za*ebiście. (please) ''Po czym znów poszedł i przybiegł z rushową sukienką którą znalazł w łazience pod zlewem w szafce. Ubrał go w nią i pomalował mu paznokcie na rushowy. Założył mu rajstopki i ubrał w szpilki. Zadowolony zrobił zdjęcie. '''Henry: Bardziej męsko niż wcześniej. Pomyślał co by jeszcze dodać. Chcąc,nie chcąc... ogolił mu całe włosy (łysa peruka ale wygląda naprawdę jakby w ogóle nie miał włosów) i założył blond perukę Hannah Montana. '' '''Henry: '''Jeszcze tylko słit mejk ap! <3 ''Wyjął make up i pomalował mu usta szminką. Wyjął puder i go popudrował że Vince kichnął. Na szczęście się nie obudził. Henry kontynuował. Zgolił mu drugą brew i z peruki Hannah Montana popletł warkocze z kokardkami. Henry: Słit. <3'' '' Maddie: 'Dobra, zawsze musi być jakiś Happy Ending... Słuchajcie mnie uważnie: Jak tylko wsadzę mu łyżeczkę do ust, to spierd***my xD ''Poszła przeszukać szafki w apartamencie. Wzięła łyżeczkę poczym nasypała na nią cynamon. Podeszła do Vince'a, delikatnie otworzyła mu usta i włożyła łyżeczkę do ust xD 'Maddie: '''Zwiewamy!!! ''Wybiegła z pokoju. Zaś Henry włożył mu zatyczki do uszu i zwiał. Victoria też zwiała, żeby nie było. <3 Po dłuższej chwili Vince się obudził. Ciężko mu sie wstało. Nagle odkaszlnął czując cynamon w ustach. 'Vince: '''Jak miło się spało. ''Wstał i przeciągnął się, ale czuł sie dziwnie. Spojrzał na swoje ręce, dotkął włosy. '''Vince: Co to ma znaczyć! Wkurzony wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zauważył ogolone włosy, porysowane lustro oraz wiele innych rzeczy które go prowokowały. Vince: 'JAK.. KTOŚ... ŚMIAŁ! ''Nie mógł się uspokoić i wkurzony rezerwał swój notes z wierszami. 'Vince: '''Tak się bawią.. więc zobaczmy chociaż kto! ''Podszedł i wyciągnął swojego laptopa by zobaczyć nagrania. jak się okazało na nich pewne osoby postanowiły się ciekawie zabawić. '''Vince: Jak miło.. ciekawe zy ich to będzie bawiło gdy ich drużyny zaznają ciekawych utrudnień. Oj zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów, a ja jestem jej żądny! Wkurzony zamknął laptopa i schował go w innym miejscu. Sam poszedł do swojej prywatnej łazienki się ogarnąć a stażystom nakazał wysprzątać jego apartament. Starał się wyszorować, ale wciąż nie mózgł srapać lakieru. Musiał iść poszukać czegość po pomieszczeniach gospodarczych. Korytarz Wychodząc zamknął swój apartament na cztery spusty. Wolał by nikt więcej nie wpił do niego. '' '''Vince:' Acz muszę przyznać, że ten kolor naprawdę błyszczy. Idąc zauważył wychodzącą z pokoju Maddie. Szedł mijając ją. '' '''Maddie: '''Eee... Coś nie tak, Vincuniu? '''Vince:' Hmm pomyślę nad tym gładząc moją twarzyczkę różowym tipsem. Przypadkiem gdy dotknął włosów które lekko się ześlizgnęły. '' '''Vince: '''Naprawdę nie mam zmartwień. '''Maddie: '''Prfs... Wiesz co, coś ci się ześlizgło z głowy, Vincuniu. '''Vince: '''Ah dziękuję Madziu. Twa troska jest nieoceniona. '''Maddie: '''Tak, tak, tak, a Twoja kultura również. '''Vince:' Ah dziękuję. Wyjątkowo nie skopałaś mnie, więc zapewne śmiem twierdzić, że i również twa kultura dziś jest na wyskim poziomie. A jak ci minął dzisiejszy dzionek? Maddie: '''Ah, bardzo dobrze. A Tobie? Miałeś jakiś ostry melanż wczorajszej nocy? A może po prostu zaprosiłeś do siebie Catherine..!? '''Vince: Cóż w obecnym stanie wątpie bym miał odwagę do niej zadzwonić. Acz dziękuję za troskę. Wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami. Maddie: 'K***a mać! Cholerna Catherine! Nienawidzę jej! ''Uderzyła pięścią o ścianę, a w niej zrobiło się zagłębienie. 'Vince: '''Huh? ''Spojrzał zdziwiony. '''Vince: Czyżbyś była zazdrosna? Uśmiechnął się do niej. '' '''Maddie: '''Zazdrosna, to może być tylko Twoja Cat, może sam zauważyłeś, ale musiałeś czuć do niej wielki pociąg, skoro uznałeś że jak odpadłam, to możesz robić z nią co ci się żywnie podoba, więc nie - nie jestem zazdrosna, tylko po prostu ostro wkur... zła. '''Vince: '''Miłość kroczy różnymi ścieżkami, lecz już to kiedyś mówiłem. Z Catherine połączyła mnie więż, lecz jednak sądzę iż to była magia chwili. W momencie gdy nasze spojrzenia sie zetknęły w tańcu coś sprawiło bym padł w jej ramiona. ''Podszedł do Maddie spoglądajac jej w oczy. Vince: 'Lecz i z tobą to była wyjątkowa chwila, czułem do ciebie coś więcej... lecz trud rywalizacji mnie przerósł i skrzywdziłem też i nie ciebie i Angelikę. ''Westchnął. '''Vince: Zapewne wiem, że wybaczyć nie będziesz w stanie lecz me sumienie chce się wyzwolić, moja natura wrze.. naprawdę zachowalem się podle.. Byłem ja róża, przyciągająca dłoń.. lecz tylko pokaleczyłem wam serca. Maddie: 'Ta, super, naprawdę. Bo teraz już o wszystkim zapomniałam i mogę być znowu happy, no nie? Weź, serio, może najpierw nad sobą popracuj, za dużo wkuwałeś wczoraj tych wierszyków. Jestem teraz bardziej ostrożna, nie ma mowy o powrocie do starszych lat. ''Odwróciła się tak, żeby machnąć w Vince'a włosami xD. '''Vince: '''Czasu nie cofnę i błędu nie naprawię. Lecz mogę żyć nadzieją, że kiedyś twój żar zesmty i fale wzburzenia kiedyś złagodnieją. Lecz i nad pewną sprawą muszę pomyśleć. ''Zacząl iść dalej. '' '''Vince: Acz zemstę umiesz zaplanować. Roześmiał się i zniknął gdzieś na końcu korytarza. Maddie: 'To akurat prawda... >:D. Vince! Spójrz na lewo! ''Chłopak spojrzał w tą stronę. Tymczasem Maddie pociągnęła za jakiś sznurek i woda chlusnęła na Vince'a. Zmoczony nie przejął, acz trochę spanikował gdy namalowane brwi mu się rozpuściły. '''Vince: '''Zemsta rozkoszą bogów, czyż nie? Lecz mimo wszystko ostrzegam... ma cierpliwość też się skończy no i Być moze to będzie nasza ostatnia rozmowa. '''Maddie: No dobrze, postaram się bez tych kawałów... Ale nie obiecuję, że długo wytrzymam! Vince: Więc daleko nie zajdziesz. ^^ Skręcił i wszedł do pomieszczenia gospodarczego. Na szczęście znalazł jakiś rozpuszczalnik i zmył większość niedokończonych rysunków. Również pozbył sie różowego lakieru. Przy okazji natrafił na płyn na porost włosów, który zadziałał w miarę szybko i mu wszystko odroso w mgnieniu oka. Resztę z ciekawości wylał na ścianę na której również wyrosły blond włosy. Dotknął i stwierdził, że były wyjątkowo miękkie w dotyku. Do pomieszczenia wbiegła Maddie, bardzo zadyszana. Maddie: 'Eeeh... Eh... Vince... Zapomniałabym! ''Kopnęła go w krocze. xD 'Maddie: '''No, teraz mogę iść ^^ ''Poszła sobie xD. 'Vince: '''Przynajmniej nie wwszła głęboko jak ręką Luciany xD ''I tak padł na ziemię, przynajmniej rozbawiony. Znów przyszła Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Znowu zapomniałam! ''Kopnęła go znowu w krocze i weszła tak głęboko jak ręka Luciany xD. 'Maddie: '''Dobra, teraz mogę na serio iść ._. ''Poszła sobie... Znowu xD 'Vince: '''Wciąż mnie kocha.. jakie to miłe. <3 ''Znowu przyszła xD. 'Maddie: '''I zapamiętaj - Nienawidzę cię, skurczybyku jeden! >:c ''Znowu sobie poszła xD. 'Vince: '''Nienawiść i miłość dzieli cieńka granica. Łatwo przeskoczyć jedną do drugiej. A po kopnięciu jestem pewny swojego. Ahh.. Miłość to zagadka życia. ''Mam nadzieję że to ostatni raz, kiedy znowu przyszła xD 'Maddie: '''A właśnie, skoro jesteś moim ex, to postanowiłam pożyczyć Twojego laptopa, jakby co <3. ''Poszła xDD. 'Vince: '''Nie chcę wyjść na gbura, ale jeśli tak bedziech wychodziła to drzwi zardzewieją. xD ''Zaśmiał się i sięgnął ręką po jakieś zdjęcia. '''Vince: Hmm.. Interesujące. Tym razem Maddie nie weszła, a krzyczała z korytarza xD Maddie: '''Vince! Coś się zacięło w laptopie! Nie wiadomo czemu zaczęło ściągać jakieś nagie fotki facetów z kaczkami i Borisem! Nacisnęłam żeby anulować, ale pokazało się okienko: "Tu się jebnij, s**o." No to trochę się wkurzyłam i wywaliłam go przez okno! Na szczęście utknął gdzieś na drzewie i się nie zniszczył! '''Vince: Oj spokojnie.. myślisz, że innych sposobów nie mam? Pokazał jej jedno zdjęcie kiedy byli nad jeziorkiem. Vince: 'Widzisz jacy byliśmy piękni kiedy biegaliśmy jak nas natura stworzyła? ''Po chwili słychać krzyk Maddie, która wypadła z okna xD. '''Maddie: '''K***a! Moje kolano! Ja pitole, koniec z zas***ą dobrocią! Już to mówiłam, ale niech Vince sam sobie tego jeb***o laptopa bierze! Cholera jasna, czemu ja mu pomagam! Jakie to wszystko jest popitolone! '''Vince: Maddie.. spokojnie. Potrzebna nam rodzinna terapia. Maddie: '''Pewnie każą mi iść na jakąś pos***ą terapię! Nie ma mowy, k***a! I czemu naśladuję Bteh? To miejsce jest jakieś pierdyknięte, najwidoczniej źle na nie wpływam! Jasna cholera, tea ptaki dziobią klawiaturę! Ej! Zostawcie backspace!!! '''Vince: Maddie to był caps lock. I wiem.. każdy ma problemy, ale musimy się jakoś pogodzić. Oparł się o parapet. Vince: 'Nie żeby coś, ale troszkę spodnie opadły gdy spadłaś.. cóż bym poprawił ale nie chcę być bezpłodny. '''Maddie: '''Co k***a mać!? ''Rzuciła w niego kempą trawy, a potem znikąd pojawił się laptop na jego głowie. 'Maddie: 'Łap to k***a! Trochę w ziemi jest, ale ciesz w ogóle k***a, że nadal jesteś płodny!!! Ej, a może już jesteś bezpłodny? :D Oberwał trochę, ale na szczęście było to niewielki siniaki. 'Vince: '''Cóż.. jeśli niepewność cię zżera to może sprawdzisz to? Ah czuję, że będę miał pomysł na wspaniały romas... '''Maddie: '''O k***a, masz przej***e! ''Wzięła jakąś siekierę i pobiegła w kierunku pokoju gospodarczego xD.Vince dla bezpieczeństwa poszedł zamknąć się w innym pokoju i specjalnie zabarykadował drzwi. 'Vince (Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Ah w napadzie szalu wygląda jeszcze bardziej zachwycająco. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję się jakbyśmy bawila się w kotka i myszkę. Oczywiście ja jestem myszką xD ''Maddie próbowała otworzyć drzwi. Zaczęła jednak rąbać w nie siekierą, i kiedy zrobiła dosyć duży otwór, przyłożyła twarz do dziury i zrobiła minę jak z Lśnienia xD. Próbowała otworzyć drzwi, jednak Vince ukuł ją igłą w rękę xD. 'Maddie: '''Osz ty murzyńska... ''Wyważyła drzwi xD. 'Maddie: '''Masz już ostro przerąbane <3 '''Vince: '''Wybacz mi lecz troszkę wyszłaś z równowagi, lecz czy istnieje możliwość byś mnei nie zabuła a zrobiła ze mnie niewolnika? Chciałbym umrzeć już jako sługa u jakijś pani niż skończyć z rą byłej ex... ''Mógł się uryść w język. 'Vince: '''W obecnej sytuacji, chyba nic mi nie pomoże. '''Maddie: '''Jesteś po prostu zjeb*m... Nie mogę cię zabić bo będę siedzieć ;_; Ale... ''Zamknęła go i zakneblowała w szafie xD 'Maddie: '''Teraz mogę iść się zdrzemnąć <3 ''Poszła do pokoju swojej drużyny xD Po godzinie udało mu się przegryść przez liny i wyważył drzwi do szafki. '' '''Vince: '''Zaiście inspirujące spotkanie. ''Wrócił do swojego apartamentu xD. Pod reaktorem W swoim małym domku pod reaktorem w podziemiach tym czasie, Henry zbudował za pomocą kawałka metalu i drutów komórkę. Była w stanie krytycznym. Henry zadzwonił z niej. '''Henry: Harriet? Brat w domu? Niech mnie stąd zabierze! Nie chciałem tu być! Mówił mi że będę na modelingu! A tu ku*wa gościa z aparatem nie widzę! Oprócz mnie... Błagam, zabierz mnie! Zapomniał jednak że już zanim zaczął rozmowę, komórka mu się rozpadła i gadał do dłoni. Henry: Ku*wa! Przydałaby mi się komóra! Przytulił swoją poduszkę z Kleinem. Henry: Proszę, zabierzcie mnie stąd.. :((( Nagle zauważył pod łóżkiem sejf. Henry: Co to? Henry otworzył go za pomocą tajemniczej kombinacji. Zajrzał tam,gdy się otworzył. Henry: Co się dzieje?! Jednak to był jego raj. Różowy raj. Wszędzie słodycze, wata cukrowa.. Istny raj na ziemi. Na rogu było duże wodne i różowe łóżko. Obok łóżka był różowy puchaty i mięcitki fotel, a na nim rushowy pluszowy miś. Naprzeciwko był telewizor plazmowy na ścianie a pod telewizorem stolik na kawkę i herbatkę. Pod stolikiem(dużym i białym) znajdowały się konsole. Obok były 3 szafeczki. Jedna z książkami, druga z grami a trzecia to nie była szafeczka,tylko lodówka z wyposażeniem. Było jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy,ale żeby nie zanudzać,Henry wskoczył na łóżko Henry: Mniaaam.. Klein, przybądź.. <3 Henry jednak chciał się z kimś tym podzielić. Pokój był bardzo duży, 105 m2.xD A 30m2 kwadratowych słodyczy nigdy by nie zeżarł.. Henry: Play Station 3? Xbox 360? Telewizor plazmowy! Jaaaj! <3 Wyszedł z reaktora po Ebony i przyprowadził ją do sejfu. Ebony: '''Ale tu zaj*biście ! <3 ''Ebony jebnęła się na różowy fotel ,który był bardzo miękki '' '''Ebony: '''Z skąd to wytrzasnąłeś ? '''Henry: Mówiąc szczerze nie wiem, pod reaktorem jest mój domek w którym przesiaduję i pod łóżkiem znalazłem sejf.. :D Tylko nikomu ani słowa. XD Zaczął podżerać cukierki toffi i obejrzał "Dlaczego ja?!" Ebony: 'Spoko nikomu nie powiem ''Zaczeła obżerać się gumami orbit (jabłkowe) i przełączyła pilotem na ,,Ukrytą Prawdę,, '''Ebony: '''Henryczku ,,,Dlaczego go,, jest już przestarzałe <3 '''Henry: Ebony, ja w tamtym odcinku wystąpiłem. :) Ale rób jak uważasz. Po czym zmęczony padł na łóżko i popijając mirindę jabłkową zeżarł 2 kilogramy czekolady orzechowej. XD '' '''Henry': O, drzwi do łazienki! <3 Henry do niej wlazł. XD Oprócz kibla, umywalki , szafek i wanny z prisznicem (nie wspominając o pralce) była tam różowa trawa ( taka podłoga. <3) Na niej była studnia z życzeniem nieskończonym jakim piciem miała się zapełnić. Do wyboru było dosłownie wszystko. XD Henry: Hm.. Ja chcę.. Soczek jabłkowy w puszce z Kleinem. :< O dziwo studnia zapełniła się puszkami z Kleinem. XD Henry: Ebony, chcesz coś do picia? <3 Ebony wyszła bez słowa. Henry się zasmucił tym faktem. Wziął więc kolejną osóbkę, Hildegarde i przyprowadził ją tam. Henry: Hildzia, witam w moim raju! Jedyna moja zasada: Nic nikomu nie mów. Baw się dobrze. <3 Po czym podarował jej kosz ze słodyczami. Hildegarde wywaliła słodycze i zjadła kosz. Hildegarde: Dziękować! To być najsmaczniejsza rzecz jaką Hildegarde zjeść! ^^ Usiadła obok niego. Hildegarde: To być naprawdę piękne miejsce! <3 Przytuliła go. Henry: Wiem że piękne. <3 W mojej dużej garderobie znajduje się pełno takich koszy. <3 Wcinaj śmiało. :) Przytulił ją i podał jej kolejny kosz. <3 Pierwsze zadanie Vince spotkał się z zawodnikami ponownie przed parkingiem, gdzie były przygotowane trzy stoły. Vince: Witam naszych zawodników w kolejnym zadaniu. Na początek pierwsza część zadania. Czyli... polowanie na rarytasy! Tak, na początek na stoły musicie zebrać wszyskie rzeczy potrzebne go kuchcikowania. Narzędzia, składniki i co tam jeszcze będziecie potrzebować. Podszedł do stołu. '' '''Vince: '''Każdą rzecz musicie przynieść na te stoły, bo tylko z nich będziecie korzystali. No i jest limit czasowy. Macie tylko trzy godziny na poszukiwania. Im więcej tym lepiej, im mniej tym gorzej. Ale żebyście cokolwiek przygotowali każda drużyna otrzyma ode mnie dużą paczkę z jedzeniem , średnia cyz to małą. Nie będziecie wiedzieć co będziecie gotować więc zastanówcie się co szukać. ''Nastawił sobie stoper na ręce. '' '''Vince: '''Więc od tego momentu szukajcie! '''Henry': Więc do większości potraw dodaje się mleko, jajka oraz przyprawy... Potrzebujemy też garnków.. Lecę po nie! <3 I Henry pobiegł do domku pani Zdzisi z nadzieją. Natomiast Fiona poszła na plażę z odpadami. Fiona: 'W takim miejscu na pewno będą jakieś potrzebne rzeczy. <3 ''Zaczęła przekopywać się przez stertę śmieci. Effy ruszyła w tą sama stronę co Fiona, jednak zamiast przekopywać plażę postanowiła powyławiać śmieci z jeziora.Po kilku minutach nurkowania znalazła zardzewiałe garnki i patelnie do których przyczepiło się sporo morskich stworzonek (xD), zabrała też kilka wodorostów z dna i szybko wybiegła z wody ponieważ zaczęła czuć na skórze działanie toksycznych odpadów znajdujących się w jeziorze.Następnie ruszyła do lasu w którym zbierała do garnków jagody,poziomki i jadalne grzyby (a przynajmniej myślała że są jadalne xD).Następnie zaniosła wszystko co znalazła na stół swojej "drużyny".Postanowiła, że pójdzie za przykładem Fiony i poszuka dodatkowych przyborów kuchennych na plaży. '' ''Luciana wyciąga sobie z dupy noże. '''Luciana: Ojej, skąd tu się to wzięło? ^^ Kładzie na stole. xDD Wyciąga jeszcze z nosa łyżeczki. Luciana: 'A mama mówiła, nie bądź cyganem. ;_; ''Położyła na stole łyżeczki, z uszu wyciągnęła jeszcze widelce. <3 'Luciana: '''To oglądają dzieci, nie? ''Rozpięła bluzę i wyciągnęła jeszcze dwa melony. xD Jej piersi znacznie sie skurczyły. 'Luciana: '''Mam nadzieję, że się nie przydadzą. :c To moje ostatnie. :< ''Wskoczyła na drzewo i zaczęła zrywać wiśnie z jedynego drzewa, z którego można zrywać owoce. xD '''Luciana: Przydadzą się do deseru. :d Uśmieszek. :D Po kilku minutach Fiona wróciła z różnymi zużytymi nożami, widelcami i łyżkami oraz z nieco zniszczonym garnkiem i zardzewiałą patelnią. Położyła wszystko na stole obok rzeczy "znalezionych" przez Lucianę. xD Fiona: 'Teraz biegnę po jakieś dodatkowe jedzonko. <3 ''I pobiegła. xD Luciana uzbierała wiśnie, a potem znalazła starą butelkę po whisky. Zaczęła zbierać różne rzeczy z ziemi, a potem przyniosła sobie trochę wody. ''Luciana:' Tajna receptura mojej babci. Zrobić winko z niczego to dla mnie mięta! Właśnie, mięta! Zaczęła mieszać. W tym czasie Fiona zaczęła zbierać na łące zmutowane ziemniaki, marchewki, buraki i inne warzywka. <3 Fiona: 'Będzie smacznie jak u mamy. ^^ ''Następnie poszła wydoić zmutowaną krowę. Gdy skończyła miała butelkę radioaktywnego, zielonego mleka. xD Następnie wróciła ze zdobyczami do drużyny. Effy znalazła na plaży zakopane widelce,noże i łyżki 'Effy:'Kto zakopuje takie rzeczy? o.O Szukała w piasku dalej, po jakimś czasi natrafiła na starą wędkę,korzystając z niej złowiła kilkanaście ryb, jednak przy łowieniu jednej z bardziej zawzietych ryb wędka się złamała.Wkurzona Effy postanowiła zanieść ryby i sztucce na stój Jamników.Usiadła na krześle i zniechęcona odpaliła papierosa.Jednak po spojrzeniu na stos rzeczy innych drużyn wstchnęła i ruszyła na dalsze poszukiwania w lesie.Postanowiła że przejrzy gniazda ptaków na niższych drzewach, po kilku sprawdzonych drzewach natrafiła wreszcie na dość duże gniazdo w którym znajdował się wkurzony czarny ptak, po próbie obrony gniazda wreszcie opuściła je pozostawiając w nim 4 jajka średniej wielkości.Effy pobiegła odłożyć jajka na stół aby się nie stłukły.Zmotywowana pobiegła znów do lasu aby zastawić kilka prostych pułapek na króliki o których usłyszała gdy jako dziecko została wysłana na tygodniowy obóz leśny. Luciana skończyła robić winko, zabrała się za przyprawy. Znalazła parę goździków, mleczu, nagietka i takich tam pachnących ładnie roślinek. :D 'Luciana: '''Słodziutko pachną. <3 ''Przyniosła wszystko na stół i poszła zbierać kamienie. xD Tymczasem u B.E.T.H <3 '''Victoria: Tak, super... Zniechęcona wyruszyła na plażę pełną odpadów, z nadzieją że uda jej się znaleźć coś przydatnego. Wkrótce wróciła i położyła na stole swojej drużyny kilka naczyń, po czym udała się w stronę lasu, w końcu powinny rosnąć tam jakieś owocki. :3 Pozbierała trochę jagódek czy co tam rosło. xD Po dłuższej wędrówce ujrzała jedną z pułapek na króliki zastawionych przez Effy, w której uwięziony był króliczek. Vic chytrze się uśmiechnęła i zajumała królika. <3 Potem poszła na łąkę i zerwała parę jadalnych roślin. W końcu wróciła do stołu i rozłożyła na nim swoje znaleziska. c: Tymczasem Boris przyszedł do lasu, gdzie zaczął zbierać paieżaki, a także maryśkę i muchomorki dla jumoru <3 Boris: 'Będzie lepiej niż w wojsku! <3 ''Wócił do stołu i zacżął rozkładać swoje zdobycze, czyli paipierzaki, muchomorki i mryśkę <3 Effy postanowiła wybrać się do "jakiegoś sklepu", jak się okazało nikt w nim nie obsługował, Effy wzięła więc kilka pudeł z zaplecza i powrzócała do niego wszystkie produkty sporzywcze które były w sklepie czyli między innymi : owoce,warzywa,mięso drobiowe i wołowe,pieczywo i parówki <3,przyprawy,puszki z fasolą i konserwami,worki z mąką,cukrem i solą.Postanowiła jednak, że zostawi w kasie kilka fajek i uncję zioła na wypadek gdyby jednak tego sklepu ktoś pilnował a następnie ruszyła do stołu swojej drużyny ze wszystkimi pudłami.Następnie szybkow róciła do sklepu i zakosiła jeszcze książkę kucharską i wódkę.Gdy wszystko wylądowało już na stole postanowiła sprawdzić pułapki na króliki, jedna była pusta, drugą ktoś opróżnił, ale w trzecież szamotał się królik.Ucieszona Effy wróciła z królikiem do stołu rozmyślając gdzie jeszcze można poszukac jedzenia. Victoria stała zastanawiając się, co by tu jeszcze robić, gdy na swym ramieniu ujrzała robaczka. Zrzuciła go i miała zamiar rozdeptać, ale wpadła na pewien pomysł. Udała się nad jeziorko, skonstruowała prowizoryczną wędkę, na końcu umocowała robaczka i zaczęła łapać ryby. :DD Zostawmy Vikę, czas na Henrusia! <3 Otóż Henry nie znalazł u Pani Zdzisi czegoś ciekawego. Jedyne co znalazł to pare ogórków kiszonych, buraki, ziemniole, ser pleśniowy i pieprz, sól oraz zioła angielskie. Zebrał jeszcze z kasztanowca kasztany. Wpadł na pewien pomysł. Poszedł do swojego raju który nazwał " Henryandia" <3. W lodówce było wszystko: jajka,mleko, margaryna,margaryna do pieczenia, masło, ketchup, pomidory, jabłka, winogrona, arbuzy,mięso.. W szafkach znalazł mąki, kakao, bardzo dużo przypraw... Cukier... Wziął ze sobą też książkę kucharską oraz wino i liście mięty. Wszystko spakował i położył na stół. Jednak nie przestał zbierać rzeczy. W Henryandi znalazł jeszcze tacki do pieczenia, garnki, patelnię i nawet piekarnik przenośny. XD Wziął też kilka łyżek oraz noże, widelce talerze i mikser (całe szczęście, bo do każdej rzeczy prowadziły drzwi, a jeśli otworzysz drzwi, tam jest korytarz i w każdym pokoju są masy po dwóch rzeczach! <3) Wziął to wszystko i położył na stół. Założył fartuszek z Kleinem który własnoręcznie uszył. '''Henry: Gotowy! <3 W międzyczasie Hildegarde przyniosła na stół drużyny B.E.T.H. worek przypraw, z kieszeni wyjęła nóż, a zza pleców ogromnego dzika. Hildegarde: Hildegarde być bardzo zadowolone z upolowana zdobycz. ^^ Zniknęła za krzkami lasu w celu poszukiwań dalszych potrzebnych rzeczy. Boris poszedł dalej szukać w lesie. Na szczęścia od razu, gdy tylko pbiegł dwa metry wywalił się na facjate bo to kompletny debil. N aszczęśćie udało mu się znaleźć miskę i patelnie. Boris: Tak! Pobeigł do stolika i postawił to na niego. W tym czasie Luciana zrobiła kupkę. :3 Luciana: 'O, czekolada. <3 ''Położyła na stoliku. xD Pobiegła jeszcze do jeziorka po owoce morza. Wróciła i położyła je na stoliku. Przy okazji zgarnęła jeszcze orzechy. '''Luciana: Coś jeszcze.. A, ryby! Pobiegła nad staw złowić rybki. :3 A Victoria wróciła znad jeziorka z rybkami, mniejszymi i większymi. ^^ Położyła je na stole. :P Effy postanowiła sprawdzić sidła w które poprzednio nic się nie złapało, ku jej zdziwieniu zobaczyła już wiewiórkę,tym razem pułapka zadziałała prawidłowo i wiewiórka była już martwa.Effy stwierdziła że lepiej brać wszystko co się napotka i zabrała ją.Poszła w głąd lasu gdzie zbierała kolejne jagody i poziomki.W pewnym momencie coś przykuło jej uwagę,były ty grzybki halucynki (xD).Effy zebrała wszystkie uśmiechając się pod nosem.Gdy dotarła na skraj lasu wyszła na łąkę pełną kóz, jedne były zmutowane drugie nie.Effy postanowiła zwabić je do stołu swojej drużyny za pomocą grzybków, o dziwo kozy się skusiły i poszły za nią.Gdy już dotarła na miejsce przywiązała kozy do słupka zrobionego z grubej gałęzi znalezionej w lesie.Następnie przeszukała pokoje w budynku, jeden z nich okazał się kuchnią zaopatrzoną we wszystkie potrzebne sprzęty kucharskie: blachy do pieczenia ciast,foremki do babeczek,żaroodporne naczynia,chochle,głębokie patelnie.Effy najbardziej ucieszyła się gdy znalazła talerze,miski oraz półmiski. Tymczasem niebieskowłosy Stasiek postanowił coś poszukać. Wyszedł do lasu. Nagle zobaczył Effy, która przykuła jego uwagę. Postanowił zagadać. Ale jak to Stasiek potknął się o coś. Tym czymś okazał się zestaw 10 sztuców porozrzucanych chaotycznie na runie leśnym. Gdy podniósł je wszystkie zauważył że sztućce były położone na zielonej serwetce która osłaniała koszyk. Otworzył go. Znajdowało się tam mięso, warzywa, owoce i mnóstwo przypraw. Szybko pobiegł do stołu drużynowego, położył wszystko i poszedł dalej na poszukiwania. Ponownie zobaczył zagadać. A jako że był singlem... Stasiek: 'Czeeść! Hehe, no.. co tam? :3 ''Luciana przyniosła wszystko, co wcześniej było opisane. Po drodze zabiła jeszcze niedźwiedzia i trzymała przewieszone na gałęzi mięso. '''Luciana: Na masę, hihi. ^^ Położyła na stole. Przyniosła jeszcze talerze i obrus z kantorka. ^^ Vince: W sumie to zadanie nie jest punktowane i chciałem dać wam szansę sobie pochodzić. Uśmiechnął, się lecz zawodnicy wrogo spojrzeli na niego. Vince: No dobrze to było potrzebne. Obserwując zaangażowanie i to co udało wam sie zebrać mam wyniki. Więc ,żeby nie przedłużać, najwięcej produktów znalazła drużyna Jamników . Na drugim miejscu znalazła się drużyna . Ostatnia, ale nie najgorsza drużyna Vodka! Tak więc każda z drużyn w zależności od miejsca odbierze sobie paczkę. Oczywiście pierwsi biorą dużą paczkę, drudzy średnią i ostatni najmniejszą. Odsłonił trzy paczki ujawniając ich zawartość. Duża paczka – Słoik z rozgryzionym mięsem, kilka obciętych paznokci i włosów z rury kanalizacyjnej, gałki oczne nieznanego pochodzenia oraz coś co przypominało wodę zmieszaną ze startym naskórkiem ze stóp. Średnia paczka - Zużyty lep na muchy, oczywiście z muchami, woreczek z łupieżem oraz butelka octu z mlekiem. '' ''Mała paczka – Jedną spaloną kanapkę oraz papierowy talerzyk Vince: '''A drugą częścią zadania jest przyrządzenie jak najbardziej okropnego dania, które niestety ja będę musiał to skosztować… Ale co nie zabije to tylko wzmocni! ''Jakoś nie wierzył w słowa które mówił. '' '''Vince: '''Więc zadanie proste, przygotujecie zadania oraz sporządzicie przepis na podstawie gotowanych dań. Czyli listę składników oraz sposób przygotowania. A jako, że trójka zawodników ostatnio mi zdemolowała pokój muszą dodatkowo wizualnie przedstawić swoje danie (innymi słowy zrobić rysunek dania xD) który nie będzie oceniany, ale musicie wykonać jeśli chcecie bym ocenił wasze dania. Chlebkowe jamniki nie muszą wykonać rysunku. To kara dla drużyn w których są Henry, Maddie oraz Victoria! ''Spojrzał złowrogo na dziewczyny. '' '''Vince: Macie na to półtorej godziny. Innymi słowy jedną i pół godziny na przygotowanie waszych dzieł. Bądż cokolwiek zdążycie zrobić. Oczywiście jest dowolność, możecie przygotować coś na śniadanie, obiad z deserem lub kolację. Każda drużyna sama wybierze co chce. Drużyna która wygra będzie miała przywilej zabrania zawodnika. Przegrani staną do pojedynku. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jasne, więc gotujcie! Junior II podszedł do Vince zdenerwowany. Junior II: A może ku*wa kara tylko dla tych frajerów co dali dupy!? Z jakiej jebanej racji mam płacić za tych debili!? Degustacja Każda drużyna zrobi swój nagłówek, gdzie umieści swój przepis oraz sposób przyrządzenia oraz obrazki. Poczynania B.E.T.H Stasiek zafascynowany zadaniem postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wyłożył wszystkie dania z koszyka i rzeczy z paczki. Wpadł na genialny pomysł. '' '''Stasiek: '''Hildzia! Bierz kartkę i długopis! Już ja coś wymyślę! ''Wzieła kartke i długopis, napisała co trzeba i czekała na dalsze polecenia. Hildegarde: Czy Hildegarde móc narysować goły Martin? Stasiek: 'Nie, ale może usmażyć jajka, takie sexy, jak Martina! ''Hildzia idzie smażyć a Stasiek podszedł do paczki. '' '''Stasiek: '''Za cholerę nie umiem gotować ale to będzie genialne! Hildzia! Pokaż co napisałaś! ''Bierze kartkę. 'Stasiek: '''Dobra, wszystko się zgadza! "The Worst Sandwich Ever!" Składniki: *Zepsuty chleb *thumb''1 Zgnieciony (najlepiej zgniły) pomidor *1 Spleśniały ser pleśniowy *20 dag starego obojętnie jakiego mięsa (zalecana szynka) *2 Jajka *Majonez (najlepiej zepsuty) *Olej Sposób przygotowania: ''Chleb położyć na talerzyku. Mięso położyć na kanapce. Zgnieść pomidora i jakoś położyć go na kanapce. Ugotować jajka na twardo. Ugotowane jajka posmarować majonezem i położyć na kanapce. Pokroić ser pleśniowy i położyć dwie kostki obok kanapki dla waloru estetycznego. Podsmażyć olej do powstania tłuszczu. Polać talerz tłuszczem w celu dekoracyjnym. '' Smacznego! Poczynania Vodka Squad Zupa Romana! thumb '''Składniki: *Chleb tostowy Romana *Gówno i pierogi (Elementy kanapki) *Papierowy talerzyk pocięty na kawałeczki *Łupież Luki *Ślina Luciany *Krew *Wódka Romana Zupa jest robiona na podobnej podstawie jak pyszna, włoska Pizza. Wyjaśnienie: Wszystko, co znajdziemy, wlatuje do miski/garnka. W naszej konsystencji chleb tostowy pokroimy w kosteczki, co da nam pyszne grzanki. Wcześniej jednak użyjemy noża i pokryjemy je częścią gówna, co nada zapachu i aromatu. Na początek wyciągamy garnek i plujemy do niego, dopóki nie napełni się po brzegi. Później zajmujemy się chlebkiem, który kroimy w kosteczkę i smarujemy gównem. Wrzucamy wszystko do gara. Następnie zajmujemy się pierogami, do których wsadzamy części papierowego talerzyka. Kawałki są duże, żeby taki kawałeczek stanął w gardle prowadzącego. Bez skojarzeń. Wrzucamy do gara. Przy okazji rozcinamy sobie palec nożem i cała nasza krew trafia do gara. Ot, co. Następnie zmuszamy Lukę do przeznaczenia na cele charytatywne jego łupieżu i tym sposobem łupież staje się odrębną przyprawą do potraw Kamis. Polecam serdecznie. Następnie wszystko dokładnie mieszamy i podgrzewamy. Podgrzewamy do takiego stopnia, żebyśmy daną zupkę przypalili. Następnie przelewamy ją do talerzy, oczywiście do pełna. Najlepiej, żeby się wylewało. Do picia podajemy wódkę z cytryną i jamnikiem dla uwieńczenia smaku i delektowania się przy stole. Kuchnia życzy porzygania się na śmierć. Dobranoc. Poczyniania "drużyny" Jamników Effy postanowiła, że na przystawkę zrobi „przepyszną” sałatkę z wodorostów z dna toksycznego jezior, zgniłymi owocami ze sklepu, przeterminowaną fasolą z puszek i sosem z mleka zmutowanych kozic i sokiem z napromieniowanych poziomek.Jako danie główne postanowiła podać potrawkę z wiewiórki, królika z dodatkiem morskich skorupiaków i mackami plamistej szesnastoramiennej ośmiornicy, wszystko to duszone w żaroodpornym naczyniu.Na deser Effy ma zamiar przyrządzić babeczki z użyciem jajek nieznanego ptaka,mlekiem zmutowanych kozic oraz jagód które po zerwaniu stały się pomarańczowe (czyli prawdopodobnie to nie jagody xD). Na początek Effy zabrała się do robienia deseru, w tym celu musiała wydoić zmutowane kozice, okazało się iż ich mleko wydaje odór zgnilizny,jest bardzo kwaśne i ma zielonkawy kolor.Wydoiła od razu drugą butelkę mleka potrzebną do przystawki.Następnie zaczęła robić ciasto według przepisu z książki kucharskie, którą ukradła.Podczas tego procesu okazało się ze w jajkach, które znalazła Effy były już zarodki małych ptaków (xD), dziewczyna nie zważając na to użyła ich do robienia ciasta.Gdy to było już gotowe dodała do niego „jagody” i wylała do foremek,potem wstawiła je do pieca. Kolejna na liście do wykonania była przystawka.Effy pokroiła do niej wodorosty które świeciły niczym neon.Przeterminowana fasola okazała się strasznie śmierdzieć i wyglądać o wiele gorzej niż Elfy mogła to sobie wyobrażać.Jako że sałatka miała być warzywno-owocowa Effy obrała i pokroiła zgniłe banany,mango i nektarynki.Dodała także dziwnie wyglądające granaty.Kolejnym krokiem było zrobienie sosu z mleka zmutowanych kozic i soku napromieniowanych poziomek.Effy postanowiła wycisnąć sok w tradycyjny sposób czyli ugniatając stopami (xD).Okazało się że podczas chodzenia po lesie do butów Effy dostało się mnóstwo robaków, których dziewczyna postanowiła użyć aby pogorszyć smak soku.Gdy już skończyła wyciskać sok, dodała go do mleka zmutowanych kozic, na koniec dodała trochę soku z dziwnego kształtu cytryny by zredukować słodycz poziomek.Effy uznała jednak ze czegoś brakuje i dodała pokrojone grzybki halucynki, które znalazła w lesie i którymi wabiła kozy (żeby było jasne tylko wabiła a nie karmiła xD). Ostatnie na liście Effy do zrobienia było danie główne.Dziewczyna w pierwszej kolejności zabrała się do oporządzania i krojenia mięsa z królika i wiewiórki.Przez życie w okolicznych lasach zwierzęta zmutowały, choć wyglądem nie różniły się od zdrowych okazów to ucierpiały ich narządy wewnętrzne, posiadały dwa serca, które miały tylko po dwie komory oraz jedno zrośnięte płuco.Nastolatka stwierdziła, że mogą nadać „wyjątkowego” smaku daniu i postanowiła ich nie wyrzucać, a użyć.Gdy mięso z wiewiórki i królika dusiło się w towarzystwie cebuli, której warstwy okazały się być bardzo mocno zrośnięte, Effy kroiła macki plamistej ośmiornicy.Przyssawki zostały zastąpione kolcami a c macek wydobywał się cuchnący płyn kiedy Effy przecięła je w złym miejscu, uznała, że jeśli ponacina lekko macki tak aby płyn nie wypłynął od razu to zrobi to podczas duszenia się w piecu przez co wniesie danie główne na nowy poziom obrzydliwości.Gdy mięso gryzoni już się usmażyło a ośmiornica została odpowiednio pokrojona (wykorzystane zostały też jej oczy oraz te, które drużyna Jamników dostała w paczce za najlepszy wynik w pierwszej części wyzwania) wszystko wylądowało w żaroodpornym naczyniu, Effy wrzuciła do niego również kolejną porcję cebuli, trochę pierzącego w skórę czosnku,pogniłe ziemniaki i na koniec trochę zioła „dla smaczku” Wyjęła z pieca babeczki, które jak się okazało po brzegach trochę się spaliły (smacznego Vince xD) i na ich miejsce włożyła żaroodporne naczynie z potrawką.Ponieważ miała jeszcze trochę wolnego czasu zrobiła lukier do babeczek wykorzystując jako barwnik krew królika i wiewiórki.Całą jej resztę wykorzystała do zrobienia czerniny do której użyła również drób znaleziony w sklepie i pognite mięso z paczki.Dorzuciła też kilka obciętych paznokci. Na małą popitkę Effy nalała do kieliszka wodę z naskórkiem z paczki, do której z bólem serca dodała wódkę (przecież to marnotrawstwo xD).Położyła talerz na stół, układając sztućce i chusteczki po odpowiednich stronach talerza.Ozdobiła go również włosami z rury kanalizacyjnej, które znajdowały się w paczce, ułożyła z nich napis „(nie)smacznego”. Gdy Effy wyjęła naczynie żaroodporne z potrawką z pieca poczuła niewiarygodny smród tak, że upuściła naczynie na trawę, przez co się rozbiła i zwymiotowała na potrawkę. Przez chwilę była wściekła, ale zaraz po tym zrozumiała, że może wykorzystać to na swoja korzyść.Zebrała potrawkę do innego naczynia, oprócz wymiocin pojawiły się w niej też kamyki,źdźbła trawy i jedna dżdżownica.Ten talerz udekorowała zmutowanymi rosiczkami, które rosły niedaleko jej stanowiska. Talerz z babeczkami udekorowała natomiast małymi rysunkami jamników z krwawego lukru.W milczeniu czekała na swoją kolej by zaprezentować „dania” drużyny Jamników. PS.Jeśli gdzieś będzie napisane Elfy zamiast Effy albo jakieś dziwne słowa to przepraszam, ale Word nie chciał współpracować xD Przed wstawieniem oczywiście starałem się te błędy wyeliminować ale niektóre mogły uciec mojej uwadze :P PS2.(Nie)Smacznego :P Ocena Pierwsze danie jakie zostało podane była kanapka wykonana przez Stanisława i Hildegarde z drużyny B.E.T.H. Vince: 'Cóż.. przyznaję że to danie wygląda jakoś normalnie. ''Wąchnął i nagle coś go zaszczypało w nosie. 'Vince: '''Cóż.. podobno ból sprawia, że uwalnia się wena twórcza. ''Chwycił ręką kapankę i zwinąl sobie. Po czym wziął kęsa. nagle zrobiło mu sie niedobrze, ale gryzł dalej.. '''Vince: To nie był więc sos ziołowy.. Zerknął na przepis który mu dali. Czytając czuł, że zaraz puści. Niestety nie dokończył ale przy zmuszeniu się był w stanie zjeść dwa gryzy. Vince: Więc... oczywiście nie polecam tego nie komu... Rzucił to na ziemię obok, ale nawet karaluchy i szury które przylazły. W międzyczasie szyderczo śmiejący się Junior i Luciana podali swoje dziwnie wyglądające danie. Rozłożyli uroczo wyglądające sztućce oraz jakiś pobrudzony kieliszek. Vince: Więc... to jest zupa... Nie mógł stwierdzić co to za kolor, widział że coś tam pływało i wolał nie sprawdzać co. Przerażony wziął łyżkę i spróbował. Od razu nabuzował policzki i napluł do zupy. Vince: 'Rozumie... kanibalistyczne danie.. i co to jest? ''Wyciągnął coś co przypominało bardziej węgiel z czymś uczepionym na nim.''Z ciekawości nalał sobie do szklanki wódkę, ale to również przyczyniło się do rozstroju żołądka.Z''muszony do przeczytania przepis sprawdził co jadł i pił i pobladł niedokańczając. Bez słowa odwrócił kartkę i postanowił wyjść na pół godziny. Po tym jak wrócił kazał natychmiast pozbyć się tego dania. Podszedł do przygotowanego stołu z daniami ostatniej drużyny. '''Vince: '''Cóż... tyle się tego nie spodziewałem ''Z przymrużeniem oka spojrzał na wyjątkowo ogromny wybór dań. '' '''Vince: Zacznę może.. od przystaweczki. Nałożył sobie podejrzanie wyglądającej sałatki i spróbował. Nie rozgryzając był w stanie jakoś połknąć, acz potem próbował pozbyć się posmaku. na języku zostało mu trochę naskórka i go zdjął po czym dostał dreszczy. Vince: 'Coś czuję, że skończy się szpitalem.. Zabrał się za głowne danie, które o dziwo mu zasmakowało. '''Vince: '''Nie no to danie, jest w miarę pyszne. Szczury są smaczne i to tajlandzki przysmaczek! Nagle coś go połaskotało w gardle i jak się okazało były to kawałki włosów. Od razu wypluł to co miał. Jego twarz była potwornie sina, a on sam wydałam się niewyrażny. Wziął ostatni przysmak i kawałek paznokcia wbił mu się w zęby i nie odważył się dokańczać.. od razu wywalił babeczkę. '''Vince: '''To było najforsze doświadczenie w moim życiu.. ''Na chwilę przeprosił zawodników, by móc pozbyć się tej przepysznej mieszańki wszyskich dań. Z ociekającymi wymiocinami skierował się do zawodników. 'Vince: '''Więc... kosztując waszych dań było jedno... które naprawdę mnie zdegustowało... Więc... myślę, że danie drużyny B.E.T.H nie było do końca powalajace.. acz wciąż mam posmak, to z pozostałymi wypadło dość normalnie... Więc zostały nam dwie drużyny. I danie które sprawiło mi największy problem była ta dziwna zóbka drużyny Vodka... Jamniki, wasze dania były okropne... jednak ich danie było najmniej podatne do jedzenia. ''Podszedł do przegranych drużyn. '' '''Vince: '''Więc zaczynamy dogrywkę. Proszę przegranych kapitanów do stawienia się. ''Effy wychodzi do Vince'a. Hildzia też. '''Vince: '''Wasze pytanie dogrywkowe to... jaka jest najbardziej znana ukraińska potrawa. Dodam, że to jest zupa! '''Effy: Barszcz xD Vince: '''gratulacje! Jako, że Vodki nie mają za wielkiego wynoru, Ebony przechodzi do nich! A drużyna B.E.T.H uda się na eliminację. Eliminacje Nie żeby coś, ale czekałem dość długo na głosy, więc biorę pod uwagę zebrane głosy xD '''Vince: Witaj drużyno B.E.T.H na waszej pierwszej eliminacji! Dzisiaj mam jako symbol nietykalności. Odsłonił, a na tacce stały cztery figurki. Vince: Figurki Luny! Więc zacznijmy. Bezpieczne osoby to.. Hildegarde. Rzucił jej figurkę. 'Vince: '''Oraz Rolanda! ''Również rzucił jej figurkę. 'Vince: '''Pozostałe osoby są zagrożone.... ''Chwila napięcia. 'Vince: '''Stanisław dostanie swoja figurkę! ''Rzucił mu figurkę. '''Vince: '''Został nam Boris oraz Victoria. Jedno z was opuści naszą elektrownię... a tą osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Boris! Victoria jesteś w grze. ''Rzucił jej figurkę a Boris został wyprowadzony i splątany linami. Został przywiązany do bydła po czym został przez nie pociągnięty ku zachodowi słońca. '' '''Vince: '''Więc to tyle, oglądajcie nas w kolejnym odcinku Czarnobyla Totalenj Porażki! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki